Talk:Puppetmaster:Easy Magic Skill Up
So how exactly do you get your automaton to be deployed but not melee? If I attack the pugil, both it and the auto follow me and I can't keep them apart, but if I Deploy the auto, it takes hate and the mob runs to it. Either way, the pugil doesn't last very long. It works a lot better when I fight RNG gobbies because they stand back and shoot arrows until around 75% and Soulsoother does very slow damage. Also, don't forget about the auto running of MP. A Mana Tank II and dark maneuvers make for quick refresh, especially if you have a Condenser to avoid overload. --Elwynn 21:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, it's kind of tricky, but I got it to work. What you do is /attack on a pugil from a distance, and unlock for easy movement. Then you Deploy the auto and immediately run for the pugil while your auto is busy curing your Mute or Curse. Attack the pugil, run it back to the Afflictor but away from the auto, and turn your back to it. If you do it right, the auto never gets to cast on the pugil because it's too busy casting Cursna, so it never gets hate. :However, the auto will still run up to melee when it runs out of MP if you don't refresh it with a Mana Tank and dark maneuvers. At level 57 it took about 10 minutes for my auto to run out of MP, so this isn't a "sit back and watch" method. --Elwynn 12:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :One more thing... if your auto casts Cure on you, it's all over. At lower levels, the pugil can do a bit more damage than the 1HP regen from /WHM, and the Curse effect limits your max MP. At level 59 you can wear a Vermillion Cloak to get enough Refresh to cast Cure on yourself every now and then. --Elwynn 14:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Since the update that weakened colonization reives and their growing popularity, I figured I would add in my own method to skill up automaton magic skill. What you'll need: /DNC with spectral jig An Accursed Belt Marotte Claws Pitre Taj Where to go: Kamihr Drifts, top center of I-8. While Spectral'd, get near the Graupel Formation and let it bring you down to yellow or red HP, then equip the accursed belt. Stand nearest the one-way slope to the North to stay out of range of tigers and the graupel formation. Activate your soulsoother+stormwaker automaton and let it's MP run dry out of melee range of the graupel formation. I let this run overnight and went from 250 magic skill to 368. Attachments used: mana tank ii economizer optic fiber damage gauge auto-repair kit ii percolator heatsink turbo charger power cooler tactical processor mana booster armor plate ii (of which, probably only the damage gauge, optic fiber, percolator, turbo charger, power cooler, tactical processor, and mana booster are really "necessary" to speed up casting cures.) Your automaton will cast Bio II and things like that until it's mp runs dry, but the auto-refresh on it should keep it casting cure/cure II for days on end and the graupel formation for me didn't even go below 90% HP. Best of all, nobody kills these, they aren't worth experience, and you aren't inhibiting any other players' enjoyment of the game. Good luck! --Kaalitenohira (talk) 17:27, November 23, 2014 (UTC)